El mundo es para ser feliz
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Dejemos de sufrir, si sufres es porque así lo quieres, el mundo no fue hecho para eso... El mundo es para ser feliz. Momotori. (Escrito al ver demasiados fics tristes).


¡Drabble a la vista! Tengo trabajo… mucho… tengo lemmons que escribir, pero me importa un comino porque yo quería hacer un Momotori, porque fanfiction merece más Momotori y si ustedes no me dan Momotori meloso, azucarado, diabético y hermoso, ¡yo se los daré! Esta pareja es hermosa y debería brillar como una estrella fugaz, así que yo publico Momotori.

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre, Free! No me pertenece, tampoco los personajes (por obvias razones) El fic es mío, la idea es mía y con mucho amor para ustedes.**

_**Este mundo es para ser feliz. **_

_Quien diga lo contrario, es porque no quiere serlo. _

Pensó Momo con una sonrisa, estaba en su habitación de Samezuka y todo estaba tranquilo; pero algo no andaba bien, porque Nitori lloraba. Las razones eran desconocidas, pero por la forma tan desconsolada de su llanto le hizo creer a Momo que tenía que ver con Rin.

_Siempre tiene que ver con Rin._

No es que estuviera molesto, a decir verdad estaba furioso y no porque Nitori llorara, era por que lloraba. Momo creía que la vida era dura, claro, pero si quieres ser feliz, serás feliz; él era optimista a su más puro estilo y de eso nadie lo corregía, porque las cosas pasaban por una razón concreta, ya fuera para bien o para mal, pero eso no significaba que el mundo se fuera a acabar. Las personas se cerraban el mundo y Momo se encontraba convencido de que Nitori probablemente huía del mundo.

-Nitori-sempai, mi madre siempre dice que llorar es la cosa más hermosa si se hace por la razón correcta… Creo que tú no lo haces bien- Escucho como Nitori gimoteaba un poco debido al llanto.

-¡Cállate, Momo!- le grito y siguió llorando, el Mikoshiba suspiro, no le gustaba que la gente llorara, se sentía impotente y esa era una sensación desagradable para Momo. Se quedo en su cama recostado, pensando en que le pudo haber sucedido a Nitori para que llorara de esa manera, pero nada sensato llegaba a su mente. A menos que Nitori llorara por la situación mundial actual.

-Nitori-sempai… ¿Qué paso?- ante la pregunta, Nitori soltó un sollozo que le recordó a Momo los funerales, se estremeció. A eso le siguió el silencio y tentó a preguntar de nuevo, pero Nitori hablo.

-Rin-sempai…-

_Adivine._

-Esta… él esta…- gimió sin poder continuar, por un momento Momo se alarmo, ¿Qué pasaría con Matsuoka-sempai? ¿Algo realmente lamentable? De otro modo Nitori no lloraría así.

-¿Qué le pasa?- menciono preocupado, comenzaba a impacientarse, nunca fue paciente realmente.

-Él y… Nanase-san… Están saliendo…-

… _¿Eso es todo?_

Se sintió aliviado de que no hubiera sido algo grave y al parecer Nitori lo capto, por lo que bufo.

-¡Tu nunca lo entenderías!- le grito.

_Claro que no._

-Se que estas enamorado de Rin-sempai, entonces me doy una idea- contesto con poco interés, el tema no era grave y si era sincero, no le importaba demasiado.

-¡No! ¡No la tienes!... Ver a la persona que amas… con alguien más… enamorada… es horrible- regreso a los sollozos y a Momo ya no le importo demasiado. Aunque el hueco en su pecho seguía ahí al escucharle sollozar. Pasaron los minutos y la situación era igual, con Ai llorando, Momo ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba en la cama de arriba, mirando a Nitori desde ahí, que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la cama.

_¡Basta! ¡No puedo verte así!_

Se levanto, decidido, salto quedando en cuclillas en el suelo para después levantarse; Nitori no le prestó atención y Momo se aproximo a él, se agacho a su altura.

-¡Nitori-sempai!-

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Momo! ¡Que no te importe que parezca una chica llorando por quien le gusta! ¡Ni si quiera sé porque te importa!- grito sin abrir los ojos, le dolía el pecho y los ojos de tanto llorar, sintió la cercanía de Mikoshiba.

-Me importa porque eres tú… Nitori- el otro levanto la mirada sorprendido y sus labios fueron tomados por Momo, el beso era dulce e inocente, la simple unión de los labios, una sensación cálida invadió el cuerpo de Nitori, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos y relajarse. Momo le tomaba de las manos, que subieron hasta un poco más arriba que el codo, la sensación era como de ardor por donde pasaban las manos de Mikoshiba pero era un ardor agradable, Nitori cerró los ojos por completo y dejo que el otro siguiera besándole inocentemente. Se separaron lentamente y Nitori no sabía cómo mirar a Momo a la cara.

-Nitori-sempai…- susurro y el aludido abrió sus ojos, soltó un suspiro al ver la sonrisa de Momo tan resplandeciente como siempre.

-El mundo no es para sufrir… No fue hecho para eso… _El mundo es para ser feliz_- después de esas palabras, se levanto y se fue, dejando a Nitori con las mejillas rojas de la pena.

_Entonces enséñame…_

**¿Les gusto? Porque a mi si, desde hace tiempo quería publicar de esta pareja, pero andaba con otros pendientes (sigo con ellos) saben que se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, excepto destructivos, cualquier cosa que quieran ya saben que estoy a sus órdenes, los dejo por hoy, tengo que trabajar y nos vemos en el siguiente, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
